My Dear Ciela!
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Perjalanan berakhir, sudah saatnya Mukuro kembali ke waktu asalnya. Namun bagaimana caranya? Haruskah ia berharap pada keajaiban? -  Fail at summary. Warning inside. Last chap! Check it out. :D.
1. Leap the Time!

_**Disclaimer: 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' belongs to Akira Amano**_

'_**Kuroshitsuji' belongs to Yana Toboso**_

_**Warning: Alternate reality, OOC (mungkin), (Ciela), gaje, abal, SebasCielaMuku inside! Maybe typo(s) ^^**_

_**NOTE:**_ _Sekali lagi saya tegaskan, ''! Bagi anda penggemar Kuroshitsuji, itu lho, cewek kecil dikuncir dua pakai gaun pink! ^^_

_**Chapter 1: Leap the time!**_

_**Happy reading! ^o^**_

Mukuro Rokudo, dibantu Chrome, sedang membersihkan gudang rumahnya. Dengan berbekal sapu ijuk dan kemucing, ia memasuki gudangnya yang penuh debu.

Mukuro mulai membereskan gudangnya. Mulai dari tumpukan barang-barang lama, pakaian dan sepatu lama, hingga tumpukan buku lama. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada rak buku tuanya. Sepertinya ada yang hilang. Tapi toh ia tidak peduli! Ia mengangkat bahunya lantas melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Mukuro menyapu tumpukan debu di bagian bawah rak bukunya. Di sela-sela debu-debu tebal tersebut, ada sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengambil buku tersebut dengan tangannya, kemudian meniup sampul buku tersebut agar debu yang menempel segera enyah dari permukaannya.

"Buku apa yang anda pegang, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome melirik ke arah Mukuro.

Mukuro membuka buku itu perlahan. "Entahlah. Mungkin sebuah... Sejarah keluarga?". Mukuro membalik lembaran tipis buku kusam tersebut. Matanya menyapu setiap gambar dan tulisan yang ada di buku tersebut. Mukuro tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Ia hendak menutup buku tersebut, tapi kembali mengurungkan niatnya karena-... Hei? Kenapa foto Mukuro terpampang di buku itu?

Mukuro terbelalak. Ia membuka bagian awal buku itu kembali, kemudian mengerutkan dahinya kembali ketika membaca tahun cetakan buku itu. "Aku belum lahir pada tahun ini..." Gumam Mukuro nyaris tak terdengar.

Chrome penasaran dengan perubahan ekspresi dari Mukuro. Ia membenarkan roknya, kemudian duduk di dekat Mukuro. "Apa yang anda baca?" Chrome menengok ke halaman buku yang dibaca Mukuro. Ia terperanjat. "M-Mukuro-sama? Ini-..."

Mukuro menggeleng cepat. "Bukan. Aku belum lahir saat buku ini dicetak," Mukuro mengamati foto itu sekali lagi. Ia mengusap tulisan di bagian bawah foto itu, kemudian membaca _caption _di bawahnya. Ia menemukan sebuah tulisan _'Sebastian Michaelis'_.

"Sebastian Michaelis, ya? Kufufufufu... Nama yang bagus. Ditambah lagi dia pakai jas dan tuksedo. Betapa kerennya. Mirip denganku. Kufufufufu..." Mukuro terkikik narsis.

Chrome mengangguk "Iya. Mirip sekali!".

Mukuro mengerutkan dahinya. "Kamu tahu _nggak_, kalimat lanjutannya?" Kata Mukuro pada Chrome sembari menunjuk barisan kalimat berbahasa _aneh_ di bawah tulisan 'Sebastian Michaelis'.

Chrome mengamati tulisan tersebut sejenak, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya lantas berkata dengan _innocent_, "Tidak tahu..."

Mukuro langsung _sweatdrop_. Tapi _bodo amat_, sih! Ia terus tersenyum narsis sambil memandang potret Sebastian sedari tadi. Ia menghentikan cengirannya ketika matanya menangkap bungkusan di tangan Chrome. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada seram.

Chrome menggigit bibirnya. "B-bukan apa-apa!" Ia menyembunyikan bungkusan di tangannya di balik punggungnya.

Tapi apa daya, Mukuro dengan tenaga yang lebih besar dari Chrome menundukkan kepala Chrome, kemudian meraih sesuatu di balik punggung Chrome. "M-Mukuro-sama! Jangan dibuka! Mukuro-sa-..."

_Terlambat. _Mukuro terlanjur membuka bungkusan milik Chrome. Ia membuka bungkusan tersebut perlahan, kemudian ia melihat...

"Anggur?" Mukuro mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan.

Chrome berkedip beberapa kali. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengeluarkan senyuman yang dipaksakan. "Uhm... I-itu hanya anggur. Jadi tolong kembalikan, Mukuro-sama..." Pinta Chrome pada Mukuro.

Mukuro melirik curiga. _'Kalau ini anggur biasa, tidak mungkin Chrome mengeluarkan reaksi begitu mencurigakan seperti itu. Hmm... Anggur ini mencurigakan...' _Pikir Mukuro a la detektif. "Kalau ini anggur biasa, aku akan memakannya," Ujar Mukuro.

Mukuro hendak memakan buah anggur tersebut. "Jangan Mukuro-sama!" Chrome berusaha mencegah Mukuro, tapi Mukuro malah balik melirik tajam ke arah Chrome. Matanya seolah berkata 'Diam-atau-ku-cakar' a la kucing garong. Mukuro tersenyum penuh kemenangan lantas setelah itu ia melahap buah anggur dari kantung tersebut.

"M-Mukuro-sama, henti-..." Yahh... Usaha Chrome sia-sia. Daging buah tersebut terlanjur masuk ke kerongkongan Mukuro. Mukuro merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya. Kepalanya seolah diputar-putar. Ia memegangi kepalanya, sedangkan Chrome hanya bisa memandanginya sambil berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Dan yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini adalah: Tidak ada.

Mukuro merasa ada siluet cahaya mendekat ke matanya. Ia memincingkan matanya, kemudian...

...

"MUKURO-SAMA...?"

~#~

Mukuro membuka matanya perlahan, seiring cahaya matahari beserta kehangatannya menelusup masuk ke bola matanya. Mukuro bangkit dari 'pingsan sejenak'-nya. Mukuro menengok ke sekelilingnya. Rupanya ia terbagun di sebuah taman.

Tunggu.

Sebuah taman?

_'Kenapa aku ada di tempat ini? Dan __di __mana Chrome?'_ Ia masih kebingungan. Di saat ia masih bergumul dengan pikiran-pikiran kacaunya, tiba-tiba... _Bletak!_ Ada sebuah benda menimpa kepalanya. Ia mengelus kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Ia menengok ke arah benda yang menimpa kepalanya tadi. _'Oh, buku yang tadi rupanya!'_ Batin Mukuro.

Mukuro memungut buku itu, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menyapu setiap detil pemandangan yang terekam bola matanya. Ia memandang aneh ke sekelilingnya. Aneh memang. Bentuk-bentuk bangunan, pemandangan yang disuguhkan, cara berpakaian orang-orang, bahkan kendaraan-kendaraan kini berubah bentuk. Mukuro mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berharap ia bangun dan begitu matanya terbuka ia akan bangun di gudangnya seperti sedia kala. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ini bukanlah mimpi seperti yang ia harapkan...

Intuisinya mengatakan kalau ia harus berjalan lebih jauh. Entah mengapa, entah kemana, entah sampai kapan. Beberapa saat kemudian, telinga Mukuro menangkap getaran-getaran bunyi. Dan ketika Mukuro memalingkan wajahnya, sebuah jam pada menara besar sedang membunyikan suara dentangannya yang berat dan keras. _Big Ben..._

'_Tu__nggu! Apakah ini artinya aku sedang berada di London?' _Mukuro lagi-lagi berputar-putar dengan pikirannya.

Mukuro berjalan, dan ketika ia hendak mengayunkan kakinya sekali lagi, kakinya tersandung sesuatu... _Brakk! _Dan ia pun jatuh tersungkur.

Mukuro bangkit dari _pose _tersungkur indahnya. Matanya menatap 'sesuatu', atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang barusan membuatnya terjatuh. Orang itu berambut pirang pendek dengan topi jerami menggantung di balik tengkuknya. Orang itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. _Ah, bangun tidur rupanya!_

Orang mengucek matanya beberapa kali. "Siapa?" Tanya orang itu.

Mukuro memperkenalkan dirinya. "Mukuro Rokudo," Jawabnya.

Orang itu memiringkan kepalanya. Alih-alih memperkenalkan dirinya juga, orang itu mengamati Mukuro dari atas sampai bawah. Mukuro memakai seragam Kokuyo dan memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna kelabu bermotif tentara dengan warna didominasi warna abu-abu pastel dan kelabu sebagai pengganti atasan seragamnya yang hanya disampirkan di bahunya saja. Bahkan ia memakai topinya yang berbentuk mirip baret milik polisi juga.

Satu pertanyaan: Mengapa Mukuro memakai pakaian begitu rapi _hanya _untuk membersihkan gudangnya?

Orang berambut pirang tersebut membuka suara. "Finnian." Ia menyebutkan namanya singkat. Pria bernama Finnian tersebut menangkap kehadiran sebuah buku kusam dan tua milik Mukuro. Ia mendekat ke buku itu, kemudian terkejut melihat potret seseorang dalam salah satu halaman buku itu. "Sebastian?" Pekiknya.

"Ha? 'Sebastian'?" Mukuro mengerutkan dagunya. "Apakah yang kau maksud itu 'Sebastian Michaelis'? Apa kau kenal dia?" Mukuro bertanya pada Finnian.

Finnian menjawab dengan anggukan. "Tentu saja. Kami semua bekerja dan tinggal di tempat yang sama." Timpal Finnian.

Mukuro terperangah. _'Berarti aku ada di zaman saat Sebastian Michaelis masih hidup?' _Batinnya tak percaya. Mukuro tersenyum penuh rasa kemenangan. "Kufufufufu... Kalau begitu, maukah kau menunjukkan aku di mana Sebastian Michaelis berada?" Tanya Mukuro. Finnian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sebuah jendela. Dan otak Mukuro mengambil keputusan bahwa ia _harus _masuk ke ruangan di balik jendela kaca besar tersebut.

Mukuro berjingkat cepat, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan itu melalui jendela dengan cepat dan hati-hati. Ia berdiri pada sudut ruangan itu. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya. _'Dapur.'_ simpulnya dalam hati.

Mukuro melihat orang dengan _tailcoat _sedang sibuk menata berbagai makanan ke atas kereta kecil. Orang tersebut menghentikan gerakannya, kemudian berbalik ke arah ke tempat Mukuro berdiri. Mukuro menahan nafasnya...

"Hei, penyusup. Kenapa bisa masuk ke sini?" Orang itu menyeringai lebar, kemudian menarik kerah Mukuro perlahan.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Sebastian, huh?" Mukuro menepis tangan lelaki itu. _Sebastian._

Sebastian mengusap dahinya seperti mengelap keringat. "Dari mana anda mengetahui nama saya?"

Mukuro lantas mengacung-acungkan buku yang ada di tangannya. Sebastian mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menyambar buku itu dari tangan Mukuro, kemudian membalik-balik lembar demi lembar buku itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat nama dan fotonya ada di situ. Sebastian terheran, namun ia tetap seksama menelusuri kata demi kata pada buku itu.

Sebastian menoleh ke arah Mukuro. "Siapa nama anda?"

"Mukuro Rokudo." Jawab Mukuro singkat.

Sebastian tertawa kecil. "Oh... Ya, jadi anda penjelajah waktu? Hahahaha... Jadi seperti inikah keturunan saya di masa depan? Benar-benar mirip..."

Muncul empat kedutan di dahi Mukuro. "Siapa yang penjelajah waktu? Aku berasal dari tahun 20XX dan setelah memakan anggur tiba-tiba aku berada di sini, tahu!" Mukuro bersungut-sungut. Kemudian Mukuro membeberkan secara kronologis kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Begitulah... Jadi aku terjebak di sini..." Mukuro menyudahi cerita panjangnya dengan helaan nafas panjang. Selanjutnya ia membelalakkan matanya. "Tunggu! Jadi aku ini keturunanmu?"

Sebastian memalingkan wajahnya. "Seharusnya begitu. Buku yang kau bawa itu semacam sejarah keluarga. Nama saya tercantum di sana sebagai salah satunya. Lagipula kita punya wajah yang mirip. Siapa tahu?" Sebastian tersenyum menyeringai.

Mukuro memelototi Sebastian dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. "Dengan pakaian seperti ini-... Jadi kau seorang _pelayan_?"

Sebastian tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!"

Mata Mukuro kembali terbelalak. "A-Apa? Jadi aku ini keturunannya pelayan? Cih!" Ia bergumam meremehkan.

Sebastian menggeleng pelan. "Saya berbeda lho! Kamu tidak tahu 'kan di mana kamu sekarang berada?" Sebastian ganti tersenyum meremehkan. Mukuro menggeleng. "Ini adalah _Manor House_, milik keluarga Phantomhive. Sebuah keluarga yang menguasai perusahaan Funtom yang bekerja di bidang mainan dan permen. Di sisi lain, merupakan keluarga yang mengabdi kepada kerajaan sebagai _anjing penjaga ratu_..." Jelas Sebastian panjang lebar.

Mukuro tampak berpikir sejenak. "Di jaman asalku organisasi seperti itu sudah tidak ada." Ia melirik ke Sebastian.

Sebastian melengos, "Tentu saja, ini 'kan tahun 18XX!".

Mukuro terperanjat. _'Sebenarnya anggur yang dibawa Chrome mengandung bahan apa, sih?' _Ia mendecak dalam hati.

Sebastian melirik jam yang ia keluarkan dari kantungnya. "Ah, masih ada waktu rupanya! Baiklah, saya tinggal sebentar. Saya ingin pergi ke lantai atas sebentar. Saya akan kembali. Jangan pergi dari ruangan ini." Sebastian melirik tajam ke arah Mukuro, kemudian lantas melangkah keluar meninggalkan Mukuro.

Mukuro menghela nafasnya. _Fiuhh!_

Ia duduk di sebuah kursi, kemudian sekedar merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, kemudian menguap kecil.

Ia hendak menutup matanya barang sejenak, namun terhenti karena mendengar suara seseorang dari kejauhan di luar ruangan...

"_Sebastian? Sebastian? Di mana kau?"_

Mukuro mengerutkan dagunya. Ada suara seorang perempuan rupanya.

"_Sebastian? Sebastian? Kau ada di mana?"_

Mukuro merasakan suara itu semakin lama semakin mendekat, dan-...

"_Sebastian? Sebasti-..."_

_BRAKK!_

Pintu dapur dibuka dengan kasar. Mukuro mendapati ada seorang gadis dengan gaun katun halus mewah berwarna merah muda dan memakai topi warna senada berhias mawar yang baru saja membuka pintu dapur dengan keras. Gadis itu tampak bersungut-sungut, namun raut wajahnya berubah ketika menangkap sosok Mukuro yang sedang duduk santai.

Mata gadis itu terbelalak. "S-Se-Sebastian? Mana _tailcoat_-mu? Ada apa dengan rambutmu? Panjang dan warnanya-... Sebastian? Apa yang kau laku-... AKH!" Tiba-tiba Mukuro menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya.

"Hei, gadis manis! Kufufufufuu... Bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum sebentar? Kufufufufufu..." Mukuro mengalungkan lengannya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu memberontak. "Hei, hei! Kenapa kau ini, Sebastian? Mana sopan santunmu? Sebastian!" Gadis itu meronta-ronta.

Mukuro tampak terganggu dengan sikap gadis yang—menurutnya—membangkang tersebut. "Sebastian tidak ada di sini!" Ia mendorong gadis itu kemudian menjepitnya diantara dinding dan dikunci oleh tubuhnya.

Gadis itu bergetar hebat, sedangkan Mukuro semakin menyeringai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu sembari mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan tangannya. "Kufufufu..."

_SYUU!_

Sebuah garpu menancap di pipi Mukuro.

"_LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI NONA CIELA!"_

~ _**TO BE CONTINUED... **_~

Yo~ reader! Ciaossu! ^^

Fic crossover pertama, sekaligus fic KHR pertama saya... ^/^ (Cliffhanger kah? Semoga saya tepat ya pemenggalannya... ^^)

Mohon bantuannya, ya... Saya bikin sesederhana mungkin supaya penggemar Kuroshitsuji dan KHR masing-masing tetap bisa menikmati fic ini dan memahami isinya. ^^ (Ah, lagian pendekatan karakter saya kurang. Terutama pada bagian KHR-nya. Gomenasai, OOC sekali 'kan..? =='). Hehehe... Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, ya, fic ini sudah pasang warning 'Alternate Reality' , segera lupakan detil-detil tidak penting yang menurut anda mengganggu! Hehehe XD... Mungkin ini akan jadi threeshoots :)

Minta review-nya nyoo~! Sebagai penyemangat (jiahh~) dan bentuk simpati anda pada saya... *puppy eyes*

**REVIEW NYOOO~! ^o^**

.

_**RnR? **_


	2. Similar Faces!

_**Disclaimer: 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' belongs to Akira Amano**_

'_**Kuroshitsuji' belongs to Yana Toboso**_

_**Warning: Alternate reality, OOC (mungkin), (Ciela), gaje, abal, SebasCielaMuku inside! Maybe typo(s) ^^**_

_**Chapter 2: Similar Faces!**_

_**Happy reading! ^o^**_

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Tch, kau muncul di saat yang tidak tepat!" Mukuro mendecak kesal. Ia terpaksa mundur, memberi jalan pada gadis –yang tampaknya bernama Ciela itu—untuk melepaskan diri setelah sebelumnya mencabut garpu yang menancap di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nona?" Sebastian menatap tajam pada Mukuro setelah gadis itu _meloloskan diri_.

Mukuro menyeringai lebar. "Kufufufufuu... Aku _belum _melakukan apa-apa, kok! Hanya ingin mengajaknya bersama-sama. Sampai kau datang menghancurkan suasana setidaknya," Mukuro menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa rasa hormat sedikitpun.

Gadis bergaun merah muda tadi menoleh ke arah Mukuro dan Sebastian, lantas mengamati wajah mereka satu sama lain. "Ini Sebastian... Lalu siapa _makhluk _ini...?" Gumam gadis itu. Gadis itu memandang penuh selidik. "Siapa dia, Sebastian?"

"Ah~ aku ini ket-... MMPH!" Sebastian membekap mulut Mukuro yang seenaknya sendiri _nyelonong _menjawab. Sebastian tidak mungkin mengatakan pada gadis itu kalau ini adalah keturunannya di masa depan 'kan?

Sebastian langsung memasang _senyum berkilau_nya. "Ah~... Dia Mukuro. Dia kembaran saya. Maaf, dia datang dari desa terpencil, jadi mungkin perilakunya sangat mengganggu. Maafkan kelancangan Mukuro, _Young Mistress_..." Sebastian menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Gadis itu hanya memandang Mukuro sebentar, lantas kembali mengayunkan langkahnya pergi. "Baiklah. Cepat siapkan makan siang, Sebastian..."

"_Yes, my Lady..._" Sebastian meletakkan satu tangannya di dada, kemudian menunduk.

"Uakhh! Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa harus _dari desa_?" Mukuro berteriak setelah Sebastian melepas bekapannya ketika gadis itu pergi. Mukuro memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

Sebastian mengelap keringatnya santai. "Habis perilakumu sangat tidak terdidik, sih! Seperti orang yang bodoh yang tidak berpendidikan," Sebastian menjulurkan lidahnya. "Mulai sekarang, panggil saja saya Sebastian. Saya masih _belum _tua, tahu!"

Alih-alih mengamuk dan mengeluarkan ilusi andalannya, Mukuro malah pundung di sudut ruangan. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau Sebastian itu kakek moyangnya, pasti Sebastian sudah ia habisi sejak awal.

"Tadi itu Nona Ciela Phantomhive. Kepala keluarga sekaligus anggota keluarga Phantomhive terakhir yang tersisa setelah peristiwa kebakaran beberapa tahun lalu. Tunjukkan sikap yang baik padanya!" Sebastian menata makanan di atas kereta kecil sambil terus berbicara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Mukuro.

Mukuro bergeming. Ia masih terduduk di sudut ruangan.

"Bodoh. Ayo bangun! Ganti pakaianmu dengan _tailcoat_! Jaman sekarang pakaian seperti itu dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang!" Sebastian melemparkan satu setel pakaian pada Mukuro. Mukuro lantas pergi ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Sebastian mendorong kereta kecilnya ke meja makan, untuk menghidangkan makan siang pada _Lady_-nya.

Sebastian hendak masuk ke ruang makan, tapi ia kembali lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil lap kain miliknya yang tertinggal di sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sebastian kembali mendorong keretanya untuk berjalan lebih jauh ke ruang makan.

Betapa terkejutnya Sebastian akan pemandangan yang ada di ruang makan. Mukuro –yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi _tailcoat_, duduk di sisi lain meja makan. Dengan kata lain, satu meja dengan Ciela. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sebastian sebal. Ia geram karena Mukuro dengan seenaknya sendiri mencubit-cubit pipi Ciela, dan sesekali menyentuh dagunya.

Sebastian serasa ingin memberondongi Mukuro dengan piring dan pisau roti—kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau itu bukan perabot miliknya.

_SYUUT!_

Sebastian melayangkan garpu ke kepala Mukuro. Mukuro mengaduh sambil melirik kesal pada Sebastian. "Awww..."

Sebastian menatapnya datar. Mukuro agak kesal, segeralah ia mendekat ke arah Sebastian. "Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa dari tadi aku ditusuk _garpu_?" Desisnya.

Sebastian memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah kalau tidak mau ditusuk garpu. Kalau ditusuk ini bagaimana?" Ia mengacungkan pisau daging yang tajam dan mengkilat. Seketika Mukuro menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Hmm... Garpu aja deh... Hehehee..." Ia meringis. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kamu suka sekali 'sih memakai garpu? Senjatamu garpu ya? Wahh... Bentuknya mirip senjataku di masa depan. Yahh... Walaupun ukurannya jauh lebih besar sih. Hehehehe..."

Sebastian tersenyum meremehkan, "Ha? Garpu yang lebih besar? _Pitchfork_ maksudnya? Wahh... Wahh... Jadi senjatamu cuma garpu rumput? Hihihi... Ternyata keturunan saya di masa depan adalah seorang tukang kebun. Sungguh tidak lebih baik daripada pekerjaan saya sekarang. Hihihi... Jadi ingat seseorang yang tadi menghina saya..." Sebastian terkikik sarkas.

Mukuro yang merasa tersindir langsung mendesis kesal, "Bodoh! Tentu saja bukan garpu rumput! Itu sejenis trisula!" Dengusnya _sewot_.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum congkak sambil berlalu. "Maafkan ketidak sopanan _saudara _saya ini, nona. Saya akan memberinya sedikit pelajaran..." Sebastian menghampiri Ciela lantas menunduk hormat.

Ciela menghentikan aktivitas makannya. "Eh? Benarkah? Padahal barusan aku ingin mengajaknya makan bersama..." Sahut Ciela polos.

Sebastian bagai tertohok mendengar pengakuan Ciela. Mulutnya ternganga. Sedangkan Mukuro sendang terkikik kecil.

"Bukankah Nona pernah berkata tidak akan pernah makan satu meja dengan seorang _tikus got_?" Sebastian memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir dengan pandangan mata merendahkan pada Mukuro.

Ciela tersenyum simpul. "Tapi dia 'kan tamu? Sekali ini saja, biarkan dia duduk di sini..."

Mukuro melenggang angkuh, kemudian menarik kursi dengan anggun dengan senyum tiga jari tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Sedangkan Sebastian tetap _stay cool_, padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah siap menendang wajah Mukuro sampai babak belur seperti kali pertama ia melawan Grell Sutcliff.

~#~

Sebastian membereskan piring dan peralatan makan lainnya dari meja makan. Kemudian membawanya dengan kereta dorong ke dapur. Di dapur, ia bertemu Mukuro—orang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat wajahnya sedang duduk-duduk santai di sudut ruangan. Sebastian berpura-pura tidak peduli. Ia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan mengacuhkan keberadaan Mukuro. Hatinya masih dongkol karena kejadian tadi. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Mukuro sedang bergumam-gumam tidak jelas layaknya orang mabuk di sudut ruangan.

"Hahaha... Majikan cilikmu itu manis juga ya, Sebastian!" Mukuro tersenyum menyeringai sendiri. Sebastian tidak memperdulikan omongan Mukuro. Ia terus mengelap gelas-gelas kaca yang baru selesai ia cuci.

"Hei, Sebastian!" Panggil Mukuro. Sebastian bergeming.

"Sebastian!" Panggil Mukuro sekali lagi. Sebastian tetap tidak menggubris omongan Mukuro.

"Sebastian!" Kesabaran Mukuro mulai habis.

Sebastian menghentikan gerakan tangannya, kemudian meletakkan lap dan gelasnya ke tempatnya mula-mula, setelah itu membalikkan punggungnya dan berkata, "Apa?" dengan wajah datar dan tidak tulus.

Mukuro mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau ini ada apa, 'sih? Kenapa wajahmu masam begitu?" Mukuro mengelus-elus dagunya, pura-pura berpikir sesuatu.

Sedetik kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Ooh... Aku tahu! Pasti kau sedang cemburu 'kan, karena tadi aku lebih dekat dengan majikanmu, si Ciela itu. Iya, kan...?" Tebak Mukuro dengan senyum kemenangan merekah di bibirnya. Ia menoel-noel pipi Sebastian yang mulai memerah.

Sebastian kesal, ia melemparkan sebuah sendok ke kepala nanas Mukuro. Mukuro mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya. "A-apa-apaan sih!" Sebastian membentak Mukuro. Ia mendecak kesal.

"Nih, lap-lap jendela, sana! Mulai sekarang, kamu adalah butler _tidak resmi_ keluarga Phantomhive!" Sungut Sebastian sambil melempar selembar lap pada Mukuro.

Mukuro mengeluarkan cengiran liciknya seperti biasa. "Apa saja aku lakukan untuk rumah Ciela tercinta~... Kufufufufu..."

Sebastian menghela nafasnya ketika Mukuro sudah keluar ruangan. Ia menyesali dirinya yang begitu malang memiliki keturunan seperti Mukuro. _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? _Begitu pikir Sebastian.

"Aaaa!" Terdengar suara teriakan wanita dari halaman rumah. Sebastian segera melesat ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ia menelusuri taman tersebut, kemudian menemukan Maylene sedang terduduk. Maylene tampak bagai orang yang begitu _shock _sambil berteriak. Di depan Maylene, ada Mukuro yang tampak kebingungan dengan tingkah pelayan wanita keluarga Phantomhive tersebut.

Sebastian menepuk bahu Maylene dari belakang. "Maylene? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"AAA!" Maylene berteriak terkejut sekali lagi, kali ini dengan suara lebih keras.

Sebastian mencoba menenangkan Maylene untuk tenang, namun maid itu malah semakin terkejut dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia memandang wajah Mukuro dan Sebastian berulang-ulang secara bergantian.

"Waaa! Sebastian-nya jadi dua!" Maylene berteriak dengan wajah bersemu.

Sebastian dan Mukuro menghentikan gerakannya. Mereka bertukar pandang satu sama lain, kemudian terkikik kecil.

"Oh, Maylene, ini _kembaran_ saya, namanya Mukuro," Sebastian menyikut lengan Mukuro, memberi isyarat agar memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Mukuro," jawabnya singkat dan tidak niat.

Maylene membetulkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya polos. "Mukuro? Nama yang aneh untuk orang Inggris," ujarnya.

"Memang dia bukan orang Inggris," Sebastian buru-buru menimpali, "dia berasal dari sebuah daerah pedalaman di negeri bernama Neverland. Saking terpencilnya tempat itu, bahkan orang negeri itu sendiri jarang ada yang tahu pedalaman tempatnya hidup. Karena ia berasal dari tempat yang sangat terpencil dan tidak terkenal, maka dari itu ia berperilaku buruk karena tidak pernah diajari sopan santun," jelas Sebastian panjang lebar.

Mukuro _sweatdropped_. Ia mendengus kesal. _Neverland? Neverland apa? Memangnya aku ini Peterpan apa?_ Pikirnya sebal.

"Nah, Maylene," panggil Sebastian, " lebih baik sekarang kamu mencuci baju saja! Ingat ya, pakai deterjen dua sendok, bukan dua bungkus, mengerti?" Sebastian mengeluarkan senyum berkilaunya, sedangkan Maylene mengangguk polos dan segera berlalu ke tempat cucian.

Mukuro melangkah berat ke arah Sebastian. "Maksudmu tadi apa?"

Sebastian mengernyitkan dahi. "Apanya yang _apa_?" Ia balas bertanya.

"Ne-ver-land!" Mukuro menggemeletukkan giginya.

"Oh," Sebastian tersenyum lebar, "saya hanya mengarangnya. Saya teringat dongeng sebelum tidur yang pernah saya bacakan untuk Nona, dan saya teringat latar tempat ceritanya, yaitu negeri yang bernama Neverland. Itu saja," jawab Sebastian seadanya.

Mukuro hanya bisa melengos. "Ya sudahlah, aku pergi saja!"

"Mau kemana?" tahan Sebastian.

"Mau menguntit _Nona_," jawab Mukuro.

Sebastian mulai was-was. Sepertinya pekerjaannya hari ini akan bertambah repot...

~#~

Pikiran Sebastian salah. Pekerjaannya tidak hanya repot hari itu, tapi keesokan, keesokan, dan keesokan harinya juga. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Mukuro begitu terobsesi dengan nona mudanya.

Pekerjaan sampingan Mukuro sebagai _butler tidak resmi _juga ia lalaikan. Ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Contohnya kemarin, ketika ia disuruh Sebastian untuk membakar daging untuk makan malam, ia malah meninggalkan daging itu untuk mengikuti Ciela hingga daging itu hangus dan berujung pada omelan keras Sebastian pada Mukuro. Hal seperti itu tidak terjadi sekali atau dua kali. Sudah berkali-kali, hingga mulut Sebastian rasanya sudah jengah memberi peringatan padanya.

Tidak, bukan hanya Sebastian saja yang merasakan _penderitaan _itu, tapi hampir semua orang—dengan Ciela sebagai pengecualian—di rumah itu merasakan hal yang sama. Tanyakan saja satu persatu pada semua pelayan di Manor House, siapa yang tidak memiliki pengalaman buruk karena Mukuro?

Karena itu, satu hal yang perlu diingat, Mukuro Rokudo ada seorang _butler tidak resmi _yang sama sekali tidak dapat diharapkan. Bukannya membantu, pekerjaannya setiap hari adalah merusuh dan menambah beban pekerjaan pelayan yang lain. Ditambah lagi pelayan itu belum tentu mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan dengan becus. Pada akhirnya tetap Sebastianlah yang menjadi tumpuan semua masalah itu.

Entah Ciela tidak mengerti, tidak peduli, atau ia hanya menyembunyikannya, dari luar ia tampak sangat baik-baik saja dengan tingkah Mukuro yang jelas-jelas sangat mengganggu itu.

Sebuah pikiran kembali menghantui benak Sebastian. _Apakah Mukuro Rokudo sudah jatuh hati pada majikannya?_

Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Pikiran apa pula itu? Ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu dari benaknya. Namun semakin ia mencoba melupakannya, makin banyak pula pertanyaan tak terjawab yang merasuki pikirannya.

_Apakah Mukuro Rokudo benar-benar jatuh hati pada majikannya?_

_Atau hanya sekedar mengagumi saja?_

_Lalu mengapa Sebastian mempertanyakan hal ini?_

_Sekedar penasarankah?_

_Atau memang ia sedikit cemburu?_

_Lalu mengapa ia cemburu?_

_Apakah ia bersaing dengan keturunannya di masa depan?_

_Mengapa ia begitu menggebu membawa Mukuro pulang ke waktu asalnya?_

_Lalu apa maksud dari perasaan sebal tiap kali Mukuro mendekati Ciela?_

_Apakah yang sebenarnya menyukai Ciela itu dirinya atau Mukuro?_

_Apakah ia juga jatuh hati pada majikannya sendiri...?_

~#~

Hari ini sudah berakhir. Malam hari. Sebastian mengeluarkan jam saku dari kantung _tailcoat_-nya kemudian ia membuka dan melihat jarum jam yang berputar pada lingkaran jam itu. Pukul sebelas lebih dua belas. Sudah terlarut bagi seseorang untuk masih terjaga pada jam-jam ini. Ia baru saja membereskan meja makan yang berantakan setelah makan malam. Cukup melelahkan karena Mukuro ikut makan di meja makan tadi, dan itu artinya masalah.

Mungkin tinggal dirinya sendiri yang masih terjaga. Rumah ini terlalu hening. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar suara derit roda kereta dorongnya bergema di telinganya. Ia kembali ke tempat penyimpanan piring di dapur. Ia meletakkan piring dan peralatan makan kembali pada raknya setelah sebelumnya sudah ia gosok hingga mengkilat. Sebastian meletakkan kereta dorong di sudut dapur kemudian menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dapur. Ia melihat Mukuro tertidur di sebuah bangku di tengah ruangan.

Sebastian mendekat ke bangku itu kemudian memandang _generas_inya di masa depan itu. Ia bergumam, "Maaf, walaupun kau adalah keturunan saya, saya tidak bisa membiarkanmu terlalu lama berada dalam waktu sejarah yang salah..."

Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur. Matanya masih belum mau terkatup, maka ia tidak ingin tidur saat itu. Ia menyusuri tiap Manor House, memeriksa segala keadaan rumah itu dan memastikan bahwa besok, ketika majikannya sudah bangun, rumah itu sudah berada dalam kondisi rapi seperti sedia kala.

Ia masih melangkah, bahkan saat ia sudah tidak tahu lagi entah akan kemana kakinya akan membawa dirinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar keributan kecil dari dalam kamar majikannya. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara majikannya lalu ia menyebutkan namanya hingga kemudian ia diberi izin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Anda masih terjaga, Nona?" Sebastian tersenyum simpul.

"Uh, begitulah," jawab Ciela seadanya.

Sebastian melihat beberapa buku terjatuh di samping ranjang Ciela. Ia berspekulasi bahwa buku itulah yang barusan menyebabkan bunyi ribut kecil. Ia membereskan buku yang berserakan itu kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Ciela.

Pandangan Ciela menerawang, kemudian sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Mengapa Nona tersenyum?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciela mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sebastian. "Mmm... Sebastian, apa pendapatmu tentang Mukuro Rokudo?"

Mata Sebastian melebar. Satu lagi pertanyaan merasuki dirinya, _apakah kini majikannya mulai tertarik pada Mukuro Rokudo?_

Sebastian berdehem, "Lelaki yang cukup mengganggu. Pekerjaannya membuat rusuh. Begitulah..."

Ciela tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Sebastian. "Kau benar," komentarnya.

"Lantas mengapa Anda membiarkan dia terlalu lama ada di Manor House?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciela mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Dia orang yang menyenangkan. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya. Sesederhana itu."

"Hmm, lalu Sebastian, apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Ciela sekali lagi.

"Bukankah saya pernah bilang kalau kami kembar?" Sebastian berbalik bertanya.

"Aku tidak percaya," jawab Ciela.

Sebastian menghela nafas. " Mengapa Anda begitu yakin?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang _aneh _dan_ berbeda_. Kalian pasti merahasiakan sesuatu!" Ciela berargumentasi.

Sebastian tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah saya mengaku. Memang kami bukan kembar, tapi kami tetap keluarga. Kita seperti kembar—tentu saja—karena wajah kami sangat mirip satu sama lain," jelas Sebastian. Setelah itu Sebastian terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa itu.

"Nona, saya yakin tidak lama lagi Mukuro Rokudo akan pergi dari rumah ini...," kata Sebastian tiba-tiba.

Ciela mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sebastian tersentak. Ia seakan baru sadar bahwa ia baru saja mengucapkan apa yang terintas pada pikirannya. "E-eh? Tidak. Sekarang lebih baik Anda pergi tidur," kilah Sebastian. Ia mempersilahkan Ciela naik ke ranjangnya, kemudian membantu sang nona muda untuk menarik selimutnya.

"Uh, Sebastian," panggil Ciela pelan, "kau pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, iya kan?"

Sebastian tersenyum misterius, "Ya, Nona. Saya memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu...," kata Sebastian lantas mematikan penerangan pada kamar itu.

"Selamat malam, Nona Ciela..."

~#~#~#~ _**TO BE CONTINUED... **_~#~#~#~

AN:

Ciaossu!

Saya tahu fandom _crossover _sepi sekali, namun saya masih belum berkeinginan men-_disconnect_ cerita ini. Ehehe... Mungkin _chapter _depan menjadi _chapter _pamungkas. Semoga cerita ini lebih baik dan lebih berbobot daripada yang sebelumnya, ya...

Umm, kalau saja ada pembaca yang benar-benar membaca cerita ini (selain saya tentunya) tolong sumbang saya _review_ ya! Hehehe...

.

_**Review please~... **_**:D**


	3. End of the Journey

_**Disclaimer: 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' belongs to Akira Amano**_

'_**Kuroshitsuji' belongs to Yana Toboso**_

_**Warning: Alternate reality, OOC (mungkin), (Ciela), gaje, abal, SebasCielaMuku inside! Maybe typo(s) ^^**_

_**Chapter 3: End of Journey...**_

_**Happy reading! ^o^**_

~#~

Sinar matahari mulai menyembul sedikit demi sedikit dari peraduannya di timur. Saat itulah para pelayan dan staf rumah lainnya sudah terbangun dan kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali butler yang—sudah menjadi rutinitas—mendorong kereta dorong dengan teh, cangkir, dan cemilan pagi di atasnya untuk sang nona muda. Ia mengetuk pintu lembut kemudian membuka pintu itu.

"Nona, sudah saatnya bangun," pelayanitu membangunkan majikannya pelan.

Namun sang majikan malah semakin mengeratkan selimutnya, tidak ingin terlalu cepat beranjak dari ranjangnya. Pelayan itu tersenyum. Akhirnya dengan segala cara ia dapat membangunkan majikannya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona!" itu adalah kalimat pertama yang pelayan itu ucapkan dengan senyuman lebar ketika sang majikan pertama kali membuka kelopak matanya hari itu.

Ciela—sang majikan—membersit matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. "Ah, Sebastian," ia mengusap kepalanya sendiri kemudian memanggil nama _butler _-nya.

"Nona, saya ada di sini!" seru suara seseorang dari sisi ranjang yang berbeda dari arah pandangan mata Ciela.

Ciela menoleh ke sisi ranjang lain, kemudian ia mendapati Sebastian sedang tersenyum. Ciela mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sekali lagi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sisi ranjang lain yang tadi ia lirik sebelum ia melihat Sebastian. Seseorang juga berada di sana. _Pelayan_, Rokudo Mukuro. Mulut Ciela membentuk huruf 'o'. Pantas saja, pandangannya telah menipunya. Matanya yang baru terbuka beberapa detik yang lalu mungkin luput melihat rambut yang menjuntai di balik punggung Mukuro. "Oh, apa yang kalian lakukan sepagi ini di kamarku?" desah Ciela.

"Eh? Saya pikir setiap pagi saya melakukan hal ini," kata Sebastian sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Ciela mendecak, "Bukan, bukan itu. Maksudku apa yang kalian_ berdua _lakukan di kamarku?"

Mukuro dan Sebastian tersenyum, kemudian masing-masing mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ciela. "Servis ganda untuk tuan putri!"

Ciela terperangah, wajahnya memanas, lantas bersemu merah. Ia menggigit bibirnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Sebastian dan Mukuro. "Uh, aku bukan _putri_, asal kalian tahu. Dan, satu lagi, cepat hentikan—apa itu? Rayuan gombal atau apapun namanya. Ini masih pagi."

Sebastian tersenyum pengertian, ia menyerahkan koran pagi ini pada majikannya. Sedangkan Mukuro, ia menuangkan teh dari teko ke dalam cangkir keramik. Ciela mengangkat alisnya heran. Ini hebat! Mengingat Ciela tidak pernah—sekalipun—melihat Mukuro melakukan pekerjaan rumah, apalagi menuangkan teh, dengan benar. Ciela menilik Mukuro hari ini. Rapi. Ia mengenakan

pakaian dan _tailcoat_-nya dengan benar—walaupun nampaknya ia masih enggan merapikan dasinya—dan merapikan sedikit surai-surai rambut nanasnya. "Silahkan, _earl gray tea, Young Mistress..._"

Ciela menyeruput tehnya dari cangkirnya, kemudian memakan _snack _paginya, _choco nougat _yang dimasak oleh Sebastian.

"Nona," Sebastian berdehem, "mungkin hari ini saya akan _bertukar tugas _dengan Mukuro."

Ciela nyaris menyemburkan tehnya dari mulutnya. "Ha? Maksudku... apa maksudmu dengan _bertukar tugas _dengan Mukuro?"

"Oh, tidak, sungguh maksud saya bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, Mukuro biasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, sedangkan saya menjadi _pendamping _Nona sepanjang hari. Saya hanya berpikir, bagaimana kalau Mukuro menjadi _pendamping _Nona sedangkan saya yang mengurusi urusan rumah tangga?" Sebastian tersenyum lembut, walau dalam hatinya ada perasaan sedikit mengganjal, mengingat pada kenyataannya Mukuro sama sekali _tidak _mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah apapun.

Ciela mengelus dagunya. "Baiklah, aku rasa baik ditemani Mukuro ataupun Sebastian tidak ada bedanya." Ciela lantas menyesap habis tehnya lantas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Mukuro menundukkan badannya kemudian mengulurkan satu tangannya yang disambut oleh tangan Ciela. "Silahkan Nona, air hangat sudah disiapkan untuk mandi pagi Anda," kata Mukuro lembut—sungguh membuat Ciela terkejut—dan menuntun majikannya ke arah kamar mandi. Tidak, tentu saja Mukuro tidak ikut masuk.

Sebastian tersenyum misterius. Mukuro memincingkan matanya, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sebastian menggeleng, kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah ke arah Mukuro berdiri. Sebelum ia berlalu, ia membisikkan satu hal pada Mukuro. "Hanya hari ini saja..." Mukuro mengerutkan alisnya seolah bertanya "Apa maksudmu?", namun Sebastian hanya berlalu dengan senyum seringai masih terukir di bibirnya.

~#~

Menyenangkan! Luar biasa!

Itulah kata yang dapat dicetuskan oleh otak Mukuro. Pekerjaan menjadi butler sangat hebat, bahkan lebih hebat dibanding mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Mukuro jadi tahu mengapa dini hari tadi Sebastian membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya hanya untuk memberi instruksi singkat menjadi _butler_ yang baik. Tapi baginya Sebastian bodoh karena mau melepaskan pekerjaan seperti ini kepadanya. _Sedangkan Sebastian akan membusuk bersama pakaian dan alat makan yang menunggu untuk dicuci di dalam manor house, _batinnya.

Mukuro mengikuti setiap kegiatan Ciela sepanjang hari. Mulai saat Ciela kursus, mengerjakan pekerjaan perusahaan Funtom, bahkan mengekor Ciela saat ia berjalan-jalan di taman tanpa ada yang melarang karena itu memang pekerjaannya.

"Aku lelah," mulut Ciela berujar tiba-tiba.

Mukuro menolehkan wajahnya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu balkon manor houseyang menghadap langsung ke arah taman yang dihiasi aneka macam bunga yang indah. Ciela membuka topi merah mudanya, kemudian menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya agar topi itu tidak terbang tertiup angin.

Mukuro menyentuh sebelah sisi bahu Ciela, kemudian menarik tubuh kecilnya sedikit agar Ciela bisa melihatnya. Mukuro menyibakkan rambut di sisi wajah Ciela yang terkena terpaan angin, kemudian ia menyelipkan sesuatu di sebelah telinga Ciela.

"Setiap hari Nona memakai topi dengan banyak hiasan mawar merah muda. Saya ingin melihat Nona dengan mawar putih, walaupun hanya satu."

Mukuro menyelipkan mawar putih yang baru mekar dengan cantik di telinga majikannya.

Ciela terperangah, lagi-lagi ia dibuat bingung dengan orang ini. "Darimana kau dapatkan mawar ini?"

"Dari sana," telunjuk Mukuro bergerak menunjuk taman yang berhadapan dengan balkon. "Dari taman itu, saya mengambilnya tadi pagi. Saya menyimpannya."

Ciela hanya bisa ber-oh. Ia menyipitkan matanya kemudian menatap Mukuro dengan aneh. "Hari ini ada sesuatu yang _tidak biasa_ darimu," komentarnya sambil menatap Mukuro dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu—karena kaki Mukuro tertutup sepatu. "Ada yang berbeda. Dari sikapmu, dari dandananmu, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Mukuro menggeleng pelan. Ia mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Saya juga tidak tahu. Tadi dini hari Sebastian membangunkan saya dan mengatakan bahwa _hari ini saja_ saya akan menjadi pelayan pribadi Nona. Saya juga tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Saya bahkan tidak percaya apa yang Nona katakan tadi—saya berbeda—ah, tidak juga," katanya.

"Bahkan kau belajar menggunakan 'saya' dan bertutur kata yang baik. Hahaha... Lucu sekali," Ciela tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku merasa Sebastian menyimpan suatu rahasia—entah apa itu."

Mukuro tersenyum hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Sedetik kemudian tatapan matanya melembut namun tetap tegas. "Tapi saya senang sekali," ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Saya senang menjadi _butler _pribadi hari ini."

"Oh, ya?" Ciela mengernyitkan alisnya.

Mukuro menundukkan wajahnya. "Saya tidak tahu. Sepertinya... saya menyukai Nona..."

Ciela menggigit bibirnya. Matanya melebar sedangkan ia masih belum percaya pada apa yang didengarnya barusan. Mukuro menatap matanya dalam dengan pandangan sendu. Ciela mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mukuro. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena malu atau terkejut. Mukuro mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, kemudian dengan lembut menepuk sebelah pundak Ciela. "Maaf...," katanya.

"Maaf?" Ciela mengulangi kata-kata Mukuro dengan nada bertanya.

"Maaf karena membuatmu terkejut. Mungkin kata-kataku terlalu tiba-tiba," sahut Mukuro pelan. Terjadi keheningan kembali di antara mereka berdua, sampai Mukuro kembali membuka suara untuk bicara. "Kamu tahu, mawar putih memiliki arti 'cinta yang abadi', lho. Aku pikir itulah yang aku rasakan. Jadi... bagaimana?"

Ciela masih terdiam merenung. Sungguh, apa yang terjadi dengan orang di sebelahnya ini? Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuannya yang jadi berubah. Apakah tadi pagi ia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok atau apa?

Ciela menghela nafas kecil. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro barusan. Tidak bisa dan tidak akan mau. "A-aku...," Ciela bergumam tergagap sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia meraih tangan dingin Mukuro yang tertutup sarung tangan, kemudian membawanya ke dalam genggaman hangat tangan kecilnya yang terlapis sarung tangan juga.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga Ciela membuka suara. "Aku tidak bisa...," katanya. "Tidak tahu tahu mengapa, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal rasanya," tambah Ciela buru-buru. Mukuro terdiam, namun Ciela dapat melihat guratan kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"Maaf," desah Ciela. "Maaf. Maaf... Maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf... Aku sungguh minta maaf." Berulang-ulang mulut kecil Ciela mengucapkan kata maaf.

Mukuro menghela nafas kecil. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Paling tidak saya sudah tahu kepastiannya. Terima kasih mau mendengarkan saya, Nona Ciela," kata Mukuro lantas menuntun Ciela menjauh dari balkon itu. "Masih ada pekerjaan lain. Mari kita pergi..."

~#~

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa muram sekali?" Sebastian menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Mukuro yang tampak lesu menatap bubur makan malamnya.

Mukuro tidak menjawab. Ia malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya. "Aku ditolak...," gumamnya lirih.

Sebastian yang sedang mengelap piring menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. Ia meletakkan lap dan piring yang sedang ia lap, kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Ditolak? 'Ditolak' apa?"

"Aku... menyatakan perasaanku pada Nona Ciela," jawab Mukuro.

"A-apa?" Sebastian membelalakkan matanya. Mukuro lantas menjelaskan kronologis kejadian mulai ia tertarik pada Ciela, saat ia menyatakan isi hatinya pada Ciela, hingga ketika Ciela menolaknya dengan halus.

Sebastian mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan jari, kemudian Sebastian tersenyum lebar dan berbicara dengan suara yang dipelankan. "Kamu tahu tidak, mengapa Nona Ciela mengatakan 'tidak bisa'?"

Mukuro mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia mengedikkan bahunya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

Sebastian berdeham. "Sebenarnya ada sebuah rahasia kebenaran di antara aku, kau, dan juga Nona Ciela...," kata Sebastian sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Rahasia kebenaran katamu? Apa itu?" Mukuro bertanya penasaran.

"Iya. Tapi... ah, tidak. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah mengetahuinya," Sebastian sedikit menjual mahal.

Mukuro mengerutkan alisnya marah. Ia meraih kerah kemeja Sebastian, kemudian menyipitkan matanya. "Cepat katakan, atau aku tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan ilusi buatanku. Aku sudah tidak peduli kau itu kakek moyangku atau apa!" desis Mukuro.

Sebastian dengan santai menanggalkan tangan Mukuro dari kerah pakaiannya kemudian duduk di bangku dan menumpukan sikunya pada meja di depannya. "Sungguh? Baiklah, kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Kau bukannya tidak disukai Nona Ciela, tapi kau memang _tidak boleh _menyukai Nona Ciela."

Mukuro semakin penasaran dengan maksud kalimat Sebastian. "Tidak boleh bagaimana?"

Sebastian semakin memelankan suaranya. "Kamu tahu, mengapa kedua bola matamu memiliki warna iris yang berbeda? Kemudian, apa kamu tahu mengapa Nona Ciela begitu baik padamu? Itu karena kita bertiga memiliki _hubungan_! Aku sengaja membiarkanmu bertukar posisi denganku hari ini, dan hari ini pula aku akan memberitahukannya padamu. Jika aku adalah _kakek moyang_mu, maka Nona Ciela adalah _nenek moyang_mu!"

Mukuro terdiam. Otaknya mengolah kata-kata Sebastian, kemudian beberapa detik kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya. "Apa? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Apa itu artinya Nona Ciela adalah... istrimu?"

Sebastian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Bukan istriku, tapi _calon _istriku. Kami memang tidak terikat perjodohan atau apalah itu, tapi beberapa tahun lagi aku adalah _suami _Ciela," jelas Sebastian dengan penekanan pada beberapa kata.

Mukuro benar-benar terperangah kali ini. Sel otaknya memproses kata-kata Sebastian menjadi serangkaian pemikiran, hingga akhirnya ia mendapat sebuah kesimpulan kecil yang bahkan ia tidak percayai. "Jadi, aku jatuh cinta pada _nenek moyang_ku sendiri?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Mukuro menyentuh satu matanya pelan. Matanya berwarna merah di satu sisi dan biru di sisi yang lain. Persis seperti mata Sebastian—merah—dan mata Ciela—biru.

Mukuro mengelus dagunya. Ia melirik pada Sebastian. "Tunggu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apakah kau itu semacam cenayang atau apa?"

Sebastian mendengus kecil. "Terserahlah kau mau bilang apa. Yang jelas _itu_."

"_Itu_?"

"Abaikan saja lah!"

Keheningan sejenak menyergap ruangan itu. Baik Mukuro maupun Sebastian, sepertinya masing-masing mencoba merangkai kalimat yang berseliweran di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mukuro menghempaskan nafasnya, kemudian membuka suara lagi. "Jadi bagaimana ini?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Sebastian balas bertanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Mukuro.

Sebastian mengedikkan bahunya. Ia menepuk pundak Mukuro, kemudian menatap wajah Mukuro dengan serius. "Kau tahu, aku mencemaskanmu yang tidak berada pada waktu yang seharusnya. Pulanglah. Pulanglah ke waktu di mana seharusnya kau berada."

"Ap-apa? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa-apa ketika terlempar ke zaman ini. Jadi bagaimana caranya aku mau kembali?"

"Berharaplah pada keajaiban," jawab Sebastian tenang. Sebastian berlalu, kemudian melangkah keluar dari dapur menuju kamarnya. "Sudah malam. Tidurlah, jangan lupa matikan lilinnya. Selamat malam."

~#~

"Nona Ciela, saya butuh berbicara dengan Anda!" Mukuro berjalan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Hmm...?" Ciela yang sedang menikmati _afternoon tea_-nya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Mukuro berjalan terburu-buru ke arahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Ciela setelah Mukuro berhenti di dekat mejanya.

"Nona Ciela, saya... saya akan berkata sesuatu pada Nona Ciela. Sebuah kebenaran tentangku, Nona Ciela, dan Sebastian...," kata Mukuro.

Sebastian—yang berdiri di samping Ciela—terhenyak ketika namanya disebut oleh Mukuro. Ia terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum menyeringai menghiasi bibirnya.

"Baiklah, katakan saja!" Ciela mempersilahkan.

"Ehm," Mukuro berdeham, "Nona, pertama, aku mohon maaf untuk kata-kataku kemarin. Tolong abaikan saja yang kemarin. Kedua, aku akan memberitahu bahwa ini bukan benar-benar saudara kembar Sebastian. Hmm, maksudku, aku memang keluarganya tapi bukan saudara kandungnya. Aku hanya menyamar agar bisa tinggal di sini. Aku lebih tepat disebut _keturunan _Sebastian di masa depan. Aku terlempar dari waktu asalku, tahun 20XX..."

Pandangan mata Ciela menajam. "Tunggu, tahun 20XX katamu? Sungguh? Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana mulanya kau bisa berada pada tahun 18XX? Lalu mengapa kau begitu yakin kalau kau ini benar-benar keturunan Sebastian? Dan mengapa kau ingin tinggal di sini?" Ciela memberondongi Mukuro dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Mukuro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku terlempar di zaman ini. Yang aku tahu, terakhir kali aku berada pada tahun 20XX yaitu ketika Chrome—dia rekanku, bisa disebut juga bawahanku—dan aku sedang membersihkan gudangku. Waktu itu aku menemukan buku tebal yang tampak lumayan tua. Aku terlempar ke zaman ini bersama dengan buku itu, tapi buku itu aku simpan. Di buku itu ada foto—ehm, sepertinya itu gambaran, hanya saja lumayan mirip—Sebastian. Nama 'Sebastian Michaelis' juga tertera di bawahnya. Aku terlempar ke zaman ini setelah memakan anggur dari bungkusan yang dibawa oleh Chrome. Entah anggur itu dicampurkan dengan apa dan dia dapat dari mana, yang jelas aku terdampar di masa ini pada akhirnya. Tepat sesuai dugaanku, aku terdampar di masa di mana Sebastian Michaelis hidup. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali, akhirnya aku menyamar menjadi saudara kembar Sebastian, paling tidak dengan begitu aku diizinkan untuk tinggal di tempat ini untuk sementara waktu. Aku juga mengganti pakaianku menjadi _tailcoat _yang Sebastian pinjamkan padaku. Aku yakin orang pada zaman ini mungkin akan memandang aneh padaku jika aku memakai pakaian itu, maka dari itu aku menyimpannya saja bersama buku itu. Yah, begitulah..." Mukuro menghela nafasnya setelah berbicara panjang dan lebar.

"Jadi?" tanya Ciela sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Mukuro mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Ciela. "Aku tahu, kau _nenek moyang_-ku, kan?"

Ciela membelalakkan matanya. "Apa? Nenek? Apa maksudmu? Aku belum tua dan _belum _menikah!"

"Sebastian adalah satu dari pendahuluku atau _kakek moyangku_. Dia bilang, dia adalah suami Nona beberapa tahun mendatang, kemudian memiliki keturunan, keturunan, dan keturunan lagi hingga akhirnya aku lahir sebagai keturunannya juga," jelas Mukuro mantap.

Ciela melirik Sebastian yang berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan bersiul-siul sendiri. "Sebastian...," Ciela memanggil Sebastian dengan suara mendesis.

Sebastian menoleh dengan wajah seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. "Ya, Nona?"

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Mukuro?" Ciela menunjuk Mukuro.

"Yah... bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Sebastian seadanya.

Ciela semakin dibuat bingung dengan kedua orang ini. Ciela menggigit bibirnya, sedangkan tangannya meremas pakaiannya dan wajahnya serasa terbakar. Rasanya malu kalau tahu di sebelahmu sekarang berdiri seseorang yang _katanya_ akan menjadi suamimu suatu hari nanti.

Ciela mengerutkan dahinya. "T-tapi mengapa kau begitu yakin? Apakah Sebastian ini cenayang atau apa?" Ciela bertanya pada Mukuro dan Sebastian.

Mukuro mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Ciela. "Tentu saja aku yakin. Buktinya mataku berwarna merah dan kebiruan. Lagipula pertanyaanmu barusan mirip dengan pertanyaan yang aku ajukan pada Sebastian kemarin saat aku beru tahu semua ini!" kata Mukuro berapi-api.

_Ya, mereka berdua sama-sama menyebut saya cenayang, lucu sekali..._, sambung Sebastian dalam hati sambil menyeringai hambar tak niat.

Mata Ciela mengerling ke bawah. Ia tidak akan menyangka semuanya terjadi seperti ini. Mukuro menghela nafas kecil, "Ternyata aku menyukai orang yang salah. Ah, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan menyukai nenek moyangku sendiri," kata Mukuro dengan nada melamun.

Keheningan menyelimuti ketiga orang itu selama beberapa saat. Angin semillir berhembus menerpa kulit mereka. Mereka seolah bingung dengan semua kejadian ini. Keheningan itu pecah ketika pintu dibuka dengan kasar dan daun pintunya terbanting ke arah sisi dinding lainnya.

"Mukuro-sama!" terdengar seseorang memanggil Mukuro.

Sontak ketiga orang itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Chrome? Ah, Gianini? K-kalian...?" Mukuro tampak tidak percaya melihat gadis berseragam Kokuyo dengan lelaki gendut yang tubuhnya berada di dalam seperti robot cangkang telur besar—entah apa namanya—yang barusan membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Ciela mengangkat alisnya, "Siapa mereka, Mukuro?"

"Mereka berdua orang dari masa depan," jawab Mukuro, "Chrome dan Gianini, sepertinya mereka berdua menyusulku kemari."

"Apakah gadis bernama Chrome itu saudaramu juga?" Ciela mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Chrome. Chrome berambut mirip Mukuro—walau terdapat sedikit perbedaan pada panjangnya—dan Chrome memakai penutup mata pada sebelah matanya persis seperti Ciela. _Oh, jangan katakan gadis ini juga...,_ harap Ciela dalam hati.

"Bukan. Dia... kebetulan mirip saja," jawab Mukuro. Ciela menghela nafas lega.

"Mukuro-sama, anggur yang Anda makan waktu itu sebenarnya aku dapat dari Gianini. Penemuan itu belum diuji coba, aku hanya ingin menunjukannya kepada Reborn tetapi Anda terburu memakan anggur itu," kata Chrome pada Mukuro.

"M-maafkan aku... Aku memang tidak berbakat, lagipula itu belum diuji coba. Maafkan aku, maaf!" Gianini merengek-rengek sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sehingga robot-cangkang-telurnya bergerak-gerak nyaris mengenai Sebastian. Untunglah Sebastian dengan sigap menghindar sehingga tidak terpental karena menabrak badan logam itu.

Sedangkan Ciela memandang kedua orang dari masa depan—terutama Gianini—dengan aneh. Ciela mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya ke logam kaca 'cangkang telur' yang melindungi tubuh Gianini dengan heran—pada tahun 18XX alat asing seperti itu belum ditemukan. Untunglah Gianini terlalu sibuk membungkuk sehingga tidak menyadari tindakan Ciela tersebut.

"Jadi kalian menyusulku untuk membawaku pulang?" simpul Mukuro. Gianini dan Chrome serentak mengangguk. Mukuro hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku berganti baju dan mengambil barang-barangku dulu," kata Mukuro lantas berlalu.

Sembari menunggu Mukuro, Sebastian memulai pembicaraan kecil dengan tiga orang lainnya. Tentu saja, dapat dipastikan mereka sedang membicarakan Mukuro.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mukuro kembali dengan seragam kokuyo-nya dan membawa buku tebal yang ia bawa dari masa depan. Chrome memiringkan kepalanya, "Mukuro-sama, bukankah itu buku yang kita temukan di gudang?"

Mukuro mengangguk, "Ya, ini memang buku yang kita temukan waktu itu," jawab Mukuro.

Mukuro membuka beberapa lembar buku itu, kemudian berhenti saat menemukan halaman yang dicarinya. Mukuro menunjukkan halaman buku yang ia maksud pada Chrome. Chrome mengerutkan dagunya saat melihat potret seseorang pada buku itu. "Ini... Sebastian Michaelis. Ada apa memangnya?"

Mukuro tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chrome dengan kata-kata. Mukuro menunjuk ke arah Sebastian, kemudian mengerlingkan matanya ke arah halaman pada buku itu. Chrome mengamati Sebastian dan potret pada halaman buku itu. Ia terkesiap, "Astaga! Sebastian Michealis...?" Ia menunjuk gugup ke arah Sebastian, sedangkan Sebastian mengangguk ringan.

"Kita ada di zaman saat Sebastian Michaelis masih hidup, tahun 18XX. Dan, ya, memang benar dia itu kakek moyangku," jelas Mukuro. Chrome hanya mampu ber-oh.

Ciela memandang ke arah Mukuro, Chrome, dan Gianini. "Mmm... Aku rasa Mukuro sudah dijemput, dan Mukuro harus segera pulang ke waktu asalnya," gumamnya.

Ketiga orang itu terdiam. Ya, memang Mukuro Rokudo sudah harus pulang ke waktu asalnya. Ia tidak boleh terlalu lama berada di waktu sejarah yang salah, bukan?

"Y-ya... Aku rasa kita memang harus segera kembali. Bukan begitu, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome menoleh ke arah Mukuro. Mukuro tetap terdiam.

Mukuro maju, kemudian menunduk di hadapan Sebastian dan Ciela. "Maafkan aku karena sering merepotkan orang-orang di rumah ini. Aku memang tidak pernah menjadi pelayan tidak resmi yang baik. Aku juga ingin berterimakasih pada setiap orang di rumah ini yang mau memaklumiku. Terutama Sebastian, ah, _tailcoat_-mu yang kupinjam aku letakkan di bak cucian. Maaf aku lagi-lagi merepotkan. Tolong sampaikan ucapan selamat tinggalku juga untuk Bard, Maylene, dan Finn..."

"Mengapa Mukuro-sama berubah menjadi melankolis begini sejak pergi ke tahun 18XX?" bisik Chrome bingung pada Gianini. Gianini hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

_Astaga... ternyata orang ini baru sadar kalau sendirinya sangat merepotkan_, batin Sebastian. "Tidak masalah," Sebastian mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ya, yang penting sekarang kau bisa pulang," tambah Ciela.

Mukuro berbalik, kemudian melambaikan tangannya. "Chrome, Gianini, ayo kita pulang," ajaknya dengan dingin dan tegas.

"O-ow, sekarang tidak melankolis lagi," bisik Gianini pada Chrome. Chrome dan Gianini lantas melambaikan tangan juga dan pergi mengekor Mukuro.

"Kita akan pulang. Anggap saja semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Ayo kita pulang," sahut Mukuro.

"Ya!" sahut Chrome dan Gianini serentak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, asap tebal mengepul dari arah halaman manor house. Mereka bertiga sudah pulang, kembali ke asalnya, ke waktu sejarah di mana mereka seharusnya berada...

~#~

"Sebastian," panggil Ciela.

"_Yes, Young Mistress?_"

Ciela menggeliat gelisah. Wajahnya kembali memanas, tangannya kembali meremas-remas pakaiannya. "Hmm... Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku...," gumamnya pelan.

Sebastian mengangkat alisnya sambil berpikir sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum, "Ah, benar juga. Bukan, Nona, saya bukan cenayang atau semacamnya," jawab Sebastian.

Ciela mengerling, "Lantas mengapa kau bisa berkata kalau aku dan kau—di waktu mendatang—adalah suami-istri seperti yang dikatakan Mukuro tadi?" tanyanya.

Sebastian tampak berpikir sekali lagi, kemudian ia tergelak kecil. "Saya memang kakek moyang Mukuro—setidaknya itu yang tertulis di buku yang ia bawa—tapi saya tidak tahu-menahu soal siapa yang akan menjadi istri saya nantinya. Sungguh, itu semua hanya karangan saya!" ujarnya santai.

Ciela membelalakkan matanya. "Ap-apa? Kau mengarang semuanya?"

Sebastian mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Hanya akal-akalan saja agar Mukuro tidak terlena di tahun 18XX. Saya harap, paling tidak ia berusaha mencari cara agar ia bisa pulang. Tidak disangka-sangka muncul Chrome dan Gianini. Ah, kebetulan yang menguntungkan," kata Sebastian.

Ciela tersenyum lega, "Astaga, aku terkejut. Skenariomu sangat hebat, Sebastian...," pujinya sambil tertawa kecil. Tawa Ciela reda setelah beberapa saat. "Semoga saja Mukuro cepat mendapat wanita lain untuknya. Chrome, mungkin? Dia gadis yang manis," komentar Ciela.

Keheningan kembali menyergap mereka berdua. Ciela kembali menyeruput teh dari cangkirnya, lantas ia tersenyum. Semuanya telah kembali seperti semula.

"Saya senang Nona kembali tersenyum," gumam Sebastian tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Ciela memincingkan telinganya.

"Mmm, tidak, bukan apa-apa," Sebastian menggeleng pelan. Sebastian meraih sesuatu di balik _tailcoat_-nya, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Ciela.

Ciela terhenyak. "Mawar merah?" tanyanya walau sudah jelas bunga di hadapannya. Sebastian mengangguk. Ciela meringis salah tingkah, "Mawar... Maksudku, ah, jangan katakan kau akan menyerahkan bunga ini kepadaku?" gurau Ciela.

Sebastian menggeleng. "Maaf, saya tidak bisa," katanya lantas menyerahkan bunga mawar merah itu. "Mawar merah muda, artinya kebahagiaan yang sempurna—seperti hiasan pada topi Nona. Saya hanya ingin Nona menerima mawar berwarna merah—kasih sayang membara yang penuh rasa hormat."

Ciela terperangah. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia hanya bisa duduk mematung. Sebastian berdeham, "Ehm, saya harap Anda mengerti maksud saya..."

"Aku mengerti, tenang saja!" Ciela mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum hangat. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita buat skenariomu menjadi nyata...?"

~_**End?**_~

AN:

Dor! Nah, lumayan gantung, ya, _ending_-nya? Yahh... habis rencana saya emang gitu sih (?). Hehehe... Ngomong-ngomong, makasih buat yang sudah baca sampai akhir (itu juga kalau ada yang baca sih, hehehe). E-eh, jangan salah sangka, Sebastian nggak akan langsung 'jadi suami', kok! Soalnya ehmcalonistrinyaehm masih kecil. Hohoho... Ngomong-ngomong ini kok yang lebih menonjol dari segi Kuroshitsuji, ya? Uhm... maaf... Yah, tapi sudahlah. Maaf juga untuk OOC-nya (sudah ada di peringatan kan?). Akhirnya komplit juga _multichap_ saya (dan sesuai target, _threeshoots_!). Sekali lagi, makasih banyak ya! :D


End file.
